


Make Me Breakfast

by xiumiaou



Series: Drabbles for friends [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiumiaou/pseuds/xiumiaou
Summary: Minseok wants breakfast, Sehun doesn't want to get out of bed.





	Make Me Breakfast

Sehun doesn’t want to wake up. He wakes up anyway because there’s something insistently poking on his left side.

“Nooo.” He whines and tries to push it away but the thing only prods at him even more demandingly.

He peeks one eye open and frowns.

“Minseok..” he growls sleepily and Minseok responds by pouting and continuing to nudge him with his small fingers.

“I’m hungry.” Minseok puffs up his cheeks and snuggles into Sehun’s bare side, an arm and a leg thrown over Sehun, effectively caging him in. 

“Go make sandwiches,” Sehun grumbles at him as he closes his eyes again because that sight is too cute to see in the morning, he hugs Minseok closer to himself though, he isn't entirely heartless.

“But Sehuuuun…” Minseok wiggles up and whines softly into his neck before nibbling on Sehun’s ear.

Sehun scrunches up his face and tries to move away but Minseok is stronger and pulls him closer instead.

“Please Sehunnie?” He’s pouting again, Sehun knows it and he refuses to look. Sehun nuzzles into Minseok’s shoulder and trails soft kisses up to his neck as he mumbles softly.

“If you make breakfast, I’ll buy you an americano later before I go home from work.”

“You always do that anyway.” Minseok teases and it’s Sehun’s turn to pout.

“I spoil you too much.” He draws back and narrows his eyes at his husband who only smiles cheekily back. “You should be the one spoiling me more, I’m younger than you.”

“But I’m cuter.” Minseok counters with a giggle and Sehun hates that he agrees. “And I spoil you too you big baby, you never have to do any work around the house, hmnn?” 

“You enjoy cleaning though, that’s unfair.” Sehun’s still pouting and Minseok attempts to kiss it away and eventually, Sehun gives in.

“I also let you do anything you want to me.” Minseok continues, his voice changing from soft to husky and suddenly Sehun can’t breathe.

“I have work.” Sehun reminds him before Minseok can even think of taking things too far even though Sehun wants exactly that.

“Which is why you should be making breakfast already.” Minseok pulls the blankets up higher around himself smugly and Sehun fumbles with the sheets so that none get stolen away from him.

“How about this, I play you for it.” Sehun holds out his fist. Minseok agrees with a smile and it just makes Sehun want to hug him. The thing about Minseok is he always, always plays scissors when they play this game and he doesn’t even seem to realize it.

Sehun throws out a rock and sure enough, Minseok throws out his scissors and Sehun wants to coo at him but he’s also celebrating his free breakfast. 

Minseok pouts about his defeat but he gets up anyway and Sehun smiles sleepily up at his hyung.

“I love you, Minnie-hyung.” He says it teasingly but he means it with all his heart and the smile on Minseok’s face tells him that he knows it too.

“I love you too, brat. What do you want for breakfast?” 

“You know what I want, hyung.” 

Minseok kisses him on the forehead and tucks him in with a small “eung~” that meant he understood. 

Sehun smiled as he nuzzled into the warm sheets that still smelled like the man currently making him his favorite strawberry pancakes with cream. 

Maybe he’ll let Minseok win rock-paper-scissors next time.

**Author's Note:**

> for nadi :D


End file.
